Scarlet Stockholm
by Misery Severity
Summary: Evil Spova. Sprx-77 is permanently in the Fire of Hate. There, he holds Nova hostage and then takes advantage of her. Soon, Nova, now as a slave, develops an irrational new relationship with her evil captor. Anthro versions. Rated M for Sexual and Dark Themes.


**This is just my own version of the ending of SRMTHFG if Sprx was never out of the Fire of Hate corruption and remains evil for eternity. Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

Scarlet Stockholm

She didn't have much memory. The last thing she remembered was listening to the crescendo of the battlefield between the benevolent and the malevolent, the light versus the dark. Afterwards, she listened to herself crying for mercy as she was about to be lethally pulled apart—by the love of her life. When she cried her own Tears of Love, everything went to black. Everything seemingly went back to normal. At least, that's what she thought.

And that was it. She heard nothing else but the abyss of her own darkness.

She stirs and moans when she has woken up. She is no longer on the solid cracked concrete ground, where she was last, though on a softer surface. It feels like satin underneath her pelt. Something that is truly unfamiliar with her.

She opens her eyes prior to gazing around with her slightly blurry vision that in seconds becomes crystal clear. Everything is very unfamiliar; there are walls painted crimson red—that reminded her so much of someone whom she loves—with black borders. She looks up and to her realization, there is a black canopy above her—iridescent and pulled back by satin ribbons attached to the poles. She looks down and she comes to a full realization that she's on a bed, right on top of the satin sheets that matches the walls in a darker shade.

She tries to get up from the bed. However, just when she was about to, something else is interfering with her. Something is stopping her. She gazes up to find out what was averting her from coming out of the bed. That's when it shocks her—she's chained up to the headpoles of the canopy. She tries to pull her wrists apart from the poles. She even tries to summon her gauntlets, though the—special—cuffs and chains are averting her from altering her hands to her signature weapons. She gasps, entirely trapped and helpless. She's panicking.

Without—seemingly—no one else in the room, the only option she can do is to scream for help. And so she did. She even tried calling out the names of her teammates. From the leader to the simian of wisdom and peace; from the simian of optimism and naivety to the simian of intelligence and significance. They are neither in sight nor any responses from them. Only complete silence and still, she has no idea where she is now. Just an empty bedroom.

Her screams for help lasted for only about a minute. All a while, she attempts numerous times to use all the strength she had to pull apart. It seems that the cuffs are attached into her wrists, which makes it painful for her. Afterwards, she gives up in exhaustion. She breathes heavily, lying her back flat on the bed. She stays like this until…

"My dear Nova," a gravelly voice tells her, making her believe that she's hearing voices in her head. "I'm afraid that no one is there to assist you."

Nova, recognizing that voice—the voice that she loves—gazes around the room to find out where he is. In what seems to be relief, she believes that she is no longer alone in the room. She looks at the front of the room. There, Nova sees someone sitting on the carmine velvet divan. Albeit her vision is weak from her unconsciousness, she can see that the figure on the divan is sitting with his legs crossed and holding a wine glass in between his fingertips as it sits on top of his palm. She squints her eyes at the figure.

"S-Sprx?" Nova says his name with a cracked voice. "Is that you?"

He takes a sip of his wine prior to setting the glass on the mahogany end table amid his malevolent chuckles. SPRX-77 uncrosses his legs to get up from the divan. He strolls closer to the bed. Upon closer inspection, he isn't wearing the uniform that the HyperForce normally wore; instead, he's wearing an opened white-collar shirt exposing his bare muscular chest and a pair of black dress pants. As she stares at his lascivious appearance, Nova couldn't help but to feel attracted to him like his magnets.

Sprx stands beside the bed, stroking her velvet cheek with the back of his hand. Her heart begins to beat. As they stare at one another, Nova notices that something is not right with her love interest: Sprx is still under corruption of the Fire of Hate. Her Tears of Love didn't bring him back to his normal self.

"What—what happened?" Nova asks him.

"My pet, you don't remember, do you?" She shakes her head. Sprx sets his hand free from her cheek. "Then allow me to tell you what happened."

He begins the story. As soon as she was out of consciousness, trying to snap him back to reality, Chiro, Antauri, Gibson and Otto all started a chain to bring him back out of the evil corruption. Unfortunately, for them, Mandarin has interfered with the HyperForce, breaking their chain, failing to save him, and leading him eternally malevolent. The eternal maliciousness has pleased Sprx.

Valina took the skull from them and she has already resurrected Skeleton King prior to her demise. From there, the apocalypse began; the evil has taken over. Every hero has been fallen.

By the time the malicious dominance occurred in their world, Sprx has taken the unconscious Nova into his arms, saving her for his personal needs. He was aware how much Nova loved him, so he decided to take her under his hold in their newly built Tower of Malevolence. Sprx has something he wanted, though he cannot tell Nova. He believed that it's best if it's kept secretive until she finds out herself.

Nova was horrified about the story. She couldn't believe her eyes that the HyperForce have failed to bring the real him back and failed to prevent the world from being dominated by the Skeleton King.

"What happened to them?" Nova was referring to Chiro, Antauri, Gibson and Otto.

Sprx sneers at her, "They're gone now. It's just you and me now, love."

"Gone?" She understood what he meant by that. She can't even say the word, but… dead. "No…"

Desiring to join her, Sprx gets on the bed, straddling himself on top of her pelvis. He leans his face closer to hers. Nova is surreptitiously feeling attracted to him amid the fear she's having. She's also curious about why she's chained up to the bed.

Sprx realizes her struggle. Sadistically, he stops her by pressing down her cuffed wrists with one metallic palm, continuing to sneer lustfully at her. "My pet, now that it's just the two of us here in this tower of our own, you are now under my control. You are to do as I say. You are my personal slave now.

"And there's no way for you to summon your gauntlets under my demand. Those cuffs that are permanently attached to your wrists are averting you from doing so. You will never be using your powers against me ever again."

Nova wanted to protest. Sprx prevents her from speaking by setting his finger to her lips, shushing her. He continues, "Either you want to keep asking me questions, or you want to end up like the rest of the team."

She instantly stops speaking. He snarls in delight, stroking the back of her head, "That's my good pet."

Sprx sits up, still straddling his groin against hers. "Now…" He removes his entire shirt off, revealing his whole torso to her, and throwing the article of clothing on the floor adjacent to the bed. Nova's heart is beating rapidly and her face flushed into the same shade of scarlet as his pelt when she looks at him.

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

He brings his lips to hers, kissing in complete lust. Nova barely kissed him back because she can't even tell if this is eternal passion or evanescent lust. She moans in protest inside his maw. Seconds later of the forceful kiss, she realizes that the kiss is not passionate, it's all lust. In addition to the kiss, Sprx is groping her roughly and rubbing his groin against her. Without warning her, he sticks his entire tongue into her mouth, swerving the whole moist interior. Nova continues to protest inside his mouth to get him to stop, though he refuses to comply. Saliva begins to form and flow out of the corners of their maws.

Whilst continuing to French kiss her with all his might, Sprx grabs hold of the frontal part of her uniform—and tears every part of its fabric off. Nova widens her eyes when she feels him stripping her. Sprx moans as he continues to rip her clothing apart and throwing them on the floor. When she's now in her undergarments, he goes right ahead and tear them off. He moans again when feeling down her nakedness underneath his pelt.

Soon, he breaks off the kiss, causing a string of saliva to break apart from their mouths. He stares at her with complete lust.

"It's time now," Sprx growls lasciviously at Nova.

Nova responds inaudibly. Sprx could understand her. He whispers to her, sending chills down her spine, "It's time I take your virginity away from you."

With that, Sprx gets up to remove his dress pants. Nova blushes in embarrassment and fear, for the fact that she doesn't want to lose her virginity yet, even if it's from someone whom she loves deeply. Now that the two are exploited in bed, Sprx begins the session.

Listening to Nova's cries and begs, he opens her legs apart to get a view of her virgin flower. It's all moist with dew, something he enjoys watching. It turns the crimson simian on. Taking his erected member, he rubs the tip in between the soft petals. Nova flinches at the unwanted touch. With no hesitation—he goes to insert the entire thing inside of her.

Nova screams out in pain. It's music to Sprx's ears. As he goes deeper inside of her, blood runs out from her flower. It's the sign that her virginity now belongs to Sprx. Along with her pained screams, she is crying in agony. Tears are falling from her rosy orbs. Sprx leans in forward to kiss her tears off her cheeks. Subsequently, he brings his lips to her ear.

"You belong with me now, Nova. You and your body are mine."

Without any interference between the two—he goes to penetrate her in high speed. All a while, Nova continues to scream and cry.

Sprx chuckles seductively while looking at Nova's agonized facial expression. He has never been this sadistic before ever since the Fire of Hate corrupted him. To make it even more painful for her, he bites down her neck really hard while being all animalistic. Next, he moves on to her breasts; he begins to squeeze them with his bare metallic hands, deep enough for his claws to enter her skin, causing red marks underneath her pelt. He takes his mouth to one of her nipples, first sucking on it and then biting it. Sprx's teeth are like razor blades; they are sharp enough to cut through her skin and bleed.

Nova remains persistent with her screaming and crying. If it weren't for the bandage, she would've punch Sprx all the way across the room and escape from his imprisonment. Sadly, because of the special cuffs preventing her from activating her gauntlets, she has nothing else but to remain incarcerated under Sprx's hold.

As Sprx bites down on her neck once more and increasing his thrusting speed to maximum—fast enough to make him and his imprisoned mate sweat from the excessive heat—Nova ceases her agony. She recalls what she has said to him when she was trying to persuade him to fight off the demons trapped within him. She really meant it when she said she loves him too much to lose him. Now, instead of pained agony from Sprx's sexual lust, she's feeling tearful heartbreak that the simian, who formerly loves her for herself, now only loves her for her body, thanks to the Fire of Hate.

As sweat is saturating their pelts, Sprx ignores her tearful cries and resumes his work. Feeling that it's time to reach to his climax, he goes deeper and faster, deeper and faster, deeper and faster until Nova couldn't handle the pain any longer. In spite that she lost her real lover to the malicious, she knows that somewhere within him, there's still the real true him—the real him that is his good.

Finally…

Sprx growls loudly like an animal when he comes inside of Nova. She screams out at the sensation of her now impure flower being filled with Sprx's hot white dew.

~~X~~

The lights are out. Sprx is sleeping heavily with Nova—finally unbounded—into his arms. His muscular torso touches her back whilst his leg is wrapped around her pelvis. Nova, on the other hand, is wide awake. She's just staring at the mirror on the dark wall of the room. She has been watching her reflection of Sprx taking advantage of her body. It pains her that she is unable to get the reflected images out of her head. It's eternally imprisoned within her mind, just like she is with Sprx.

Wide awake, as Sprx snores against her neck with his arms wrapping around her breasts, all Nova can do is think about the aggressive lust she received from him—twice. The second round after their first was more aggressive, painful and not to mention sadistically violent. Sprx was so disappointed and frustrated that Nova couldn't climax like he did, so he remained persistent, all growling in anger and forcing her to ride on him with insane speed, up to no avail. His bites, scratches and grasps was even deeper, that it caused Nova to bleed from his touch. She even cried more than she did. Until he climaxed again inside of her, he decided to give up for now and call it a night.

In his arms, Nova recalled his whispered pants near her ear, chilling her spine. "You better get some rest tonight. Because I'm taking you out somewhere."

And that was it for now.

She may be scared of what Sprx may do to her next on the following day. However, she knew that she cannot escape from her incarceration. Nova knew that there's no way she will leave him behind despite all the pain he has brought to her. Why? Because she sure enough that the real him is somewhere inside the abyss of darkness.

And this is only the beginning. The beginning of her new relationship with her captor, her new master—her new Sprx… no matter how irrational it seems.

* * *

 **In case you couldn't understand what Stockholm Syndrome is, it's when the prisoner holds an irrational relationship with the captor. For more information, look it up.**


End file.
